1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices in the field of artificial or prosthetic limbs. Specifically, it is a temporary pylon for a below-the-knee amputee. The invention is constructed so as to allow the user to be free from the use of crutches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following listed U.S. Patents are found to be the most related to the present invention without disclosing it, either singly or in combination.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 875,482 Wyatt 2,678,054 Bostelman 3,016,060 Beattie, Sr. 4,141,375 Tykwinski 4,291,715 Monte ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 875,482 issued to Wyatt discloses an artificial limb which attaches at the knee and thigh and which includes a support cradle, an elongated outer extension, an inner brace and several adjustments to adapt the limb to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,054 issued to Bostelman discloses an adjustable crutch having an elongated staff, a leg cradle and a diagonal brace to support it, the crutch being useful to a person with an injury below the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,060 issued to Beattie, Sr. discloses a riding crutch for amputees which has a seat member for supporting the user, a single tubular leg and an elongated upper member with an armrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,375 issued to Tykwinski discloses a knee crutch-cane having a single tubular leg, a support cradle for the leg and an elongated handle. The crutch-cane can be folded for ease of storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,715 issued to Monte discloses a foot support, crutch with a cushion support for the leg, a ground support member and an elongated support with an arm piece. The body weight is carried by the cushion support, through the ground support member.
Of the above U.S. Patents, the Wyatt patent discloses the device closest to the present invention. Note however that it is not secured to the waist of the wearer nor is it contoured for a comfortable fit for the wearer. The side frame in the Wyatt device does not extend upward enough to allow this.